


Remember That

by ankysbookbubble



Series: Wolfstar Musings (And everything Marauders) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry is a loving godson, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Peter is a Little Shit, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius was in Azkaban for one year, This is what the boys deserved, can you tell how excited I am?, this is my first fic, wolfstar family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankysbookbubble/pseuds/ankysbookbubble
Summary: Sirius has a nightmare and is reminded by the boys he loves just how much he's loved.





	Remember That

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, Remus always believed Sirius was innocent and he gathered enough evidence to free Sirius after one year in Azkaban (with the help of Dumbledore). And there was no stupid blood shield in this one, so Harry lives with them.

Sirius shot up in bed with a gasp, his skin clammy with sweat and heart thundering in his chest.

He looked over on the other side of the bed, breathing a bit easier when he saw Remus sleeping peacefully besides him. He quietly slipped out of bed, making his way to the small balcony their apartment had.

He breathed in the night air, thankful that the weather was warm tonight. He didn't need another reminder of the chill that the nightmare had left him with. He rested his elbows against the railing, bowing his head as he tried to control his breathing. It had been seven months since he'd had a nightmare. He'd foolishly thought that they were gone for good, but here they were again, throwing him off just when he'd thought he was finally back on track.

"Pads?" He heard the voice that always managed to calm him whisper from somewhere behind him.

"I'm okay, Moony. Go back to bed." Sirius hated how weak his voice sounded, but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

There was a beat of silence before a pair of warm arms enveloped him from behind, pulling him close into the warmth that was his Moony, the one person who could always remind him of the good in his life.

"I'm going nowhere without you, Pads. You should know better than to ask that." Remus whispered against his temple, his arms squeezing Sirius comfortingly.

Biting his lip, Sirius turned around in his embrace, resting his head against Remus' chest, letting the steady beat of his heart drain some of the chill away from him.

Remus hugged him closer, not asking how he was, not asking him to talk, just being there for him, like he always was.

"I hadn't had a nightmare in seven months, Moony. I thought I was finally free. I was stupid enough to think that I was finally free of them." Sirius paused because he knew his voice would break if he said another word. Remus didn't say anything. He just squeezed his waist, telling him he was there, that he was listening.

"I...I saw them die, Rem. And then I was in Azkaban and a dementor was there. And then Lily and James were there and they...they told me how it was my fault they were gone. That they should be with Harry, not me. And then you were there. And you told me...you told me that I deserved to be stuck there, that I deserved to suffer. You were right, of course. It's my fault they're gone, Remus. I shouldn't have trusted that rat. It's all my fault. My fault James and Lily are gone, my fault Harry doesn't have his parents, all my—"

"Padfoot?" A small voice interrupted him and he turned to look at his six years old godson Harry who'd suddenly appeared besides him, tugging at his shirt.

"Harry?" Sirius frowned as he pulled him up into his arms. "Why are you out of bed?"

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he wiped the tears on Sirius' cheeks, tears he didn't remember shedding.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Harry hid his face against his neck and mumbled loud enough for both Sirius and Remus to hear, "I have parents, Padfoot. You and Moony are my parents. I love you." His voice drifted off at the last word, and his breathing deepened. He'd fallen asleep.

Sirius bit his lip, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he pressed a loving kiss into Harry's hair. He looked up at Remus, who'd stayed silent all this while. He was surprised to see that Remus' eyes were shining with unshed tears too.

Remus wiped the tears on Sirius' cheeks before kissing them much like Harry had. He held Sirius' face between his palms, making sure he was looking into his eyes.

"It was not your fault, Pads. We'd been friends for years. James would've trusted Peter too. Do not blame yourself for trusting someone we thought we knew. And you did not deserve to be in Azkaban, Padfoot. Not for a single day, much less for a whole year. I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of there sooner. None of it was your fault, okay? And I know for a fact that James and Lily, wherever they are, love you just as much as they did ten years ago. You've taken such good care of Harry. James would be so proud of you. And I am too. You heard what Harry said, yeah? He loves you. Remember that. And I love you, too. We both love you so much. Remember that. Always."

Remus pressed a soft kiss against his lips before pulling him close, hugging both the boys he loved closer to him.

Harry gave a contented sigh against Sirius' neck and Sirius smiled as he pressed his face against Remus' chest once again. At that moment, Sirius realized that no matter how many nightmares ruin his sleep, he'd always wake up with his family close by, always there to put his demons to rest, always there to remind him of everything in his life that he was still thankful for.

"I love you, Moony." Sirius pressed the words right over Remus' heart, letting the warmth ground him into the now.

He was safe. He was loved. He was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
